broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
La Résistance de L'harmonie
La Résistance de L'harmonie, also known as C.H.A.O.S. (Covert Harmony Alliance for Overthrowing Serpentonyns) or just La Résistance, is an alliance of ponies, dragons, animals, draconequi, and even a few renegade changelings bent on restoring harmony to Equestria after Celestia and Luna were trapped in the sun and moon, Cadance was imprisoned by Chrysalis, and Twilight disappeared from existence, along with some other Element bearers - Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity. Luckily, the Serpentonyn plan had flaws. By making Applejack cease to have ever existed, they made Book Star very, very, very mad. Second, they hid transmitters underground all across Equestria, that convinced ponies that all chaos is bad, and that the Elements will only bring chaos. To stop this mindset, they must remove the transmitters. And Candy Storm excels at finding stuff underground. Third, they made all dragons Public Enemy #4, including the benevolent Deltora Dragons. And those dragons now hate them. Therefore, so does Deltora Rex. Formation It pretty much started with Candy Storm. He noticed there was something up with everyone's mind after the Serpentonyns took over. They were too happy for just-conquered people, unless you brought up chaos or the Elements of Harmony. So he went to Book Star, who went to Doctor Hooves, who ran into unaffected ponies Doom and Deltora, who told Siege Perilous, who decided to make a secret organization. They have gone about recruiting anyone who noticed the difference and was unaffected, and there is a humongous organization now. Bases Main Base Location In the back of 4310 Trotter's Lane, through a door behind a humongous portrait of Rassilion. Layout Entrance room made of old stone, then three metal doors, marked THIS, THAT, and THERE. One is green. That contains a black hole. Another is also green. This has the training room behind it. The final one is green. There you will find a booby-trap-laden hallway, made of building materials from space, the future, the present, and the past, leading to a lot of dorms with wood doors. Beyond that is a disheveled throne room, with windows depicting important events and futuristic building materials in some places, and beyond that is a humongous Great Hall with far more seats than there were dorms and tons of food each evening. Its right wall is made of blue, orange and silver futuristic hexagonal bricks, and has a teleporter on it. This room is also accessible from the training room. The entrance has a Celtic design above it, the training room has that design on the back wall, and the Great Hall has it on the left wall, with C.H.A.O.S. written across it. There are suits of armor everywhere, some not even remotely pony-shaped,and the one to the left of each dorm door has a shield with personal insignia, a feather on top, a tunic with the Celtic design on it, and a few badges for accomplishments. These belong to whoever the door belongs to that they are to the left of. Category:Locations Category:Organizations